infinitespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Libertas
Libertas is the main superpower in the Large Magellanic Cloud, and is arguably the most powerful one, economically and militarily. A vast majority of the planets the player travels to in the LMC are controlled by Libertas, which shows the large extent of the nation. The headquarters of the Galactic Federation is located in Libertasian territory. History It was not known when Libertas was founded, but it is at least founded later than Adis. Libertas became the dominant power in the LMC around 300 years ago, before present day. It is likely that the Second Magellanic War played a major role in making Libertas the superpower of the LMC, rather than Regeinland. Libertas controls more planets than any other nation in the LMC. Libertas also maintains close relations with Zenito, and has incorporated their technologies into Libertasian ships. Even though Libertas has a functional government, Libertas' government is secretly controlled by a group known as Orders, an organization made up of Libertasian hardliners led by Daniel Evansi who places the interest of Libertas over other nations. The Galactic Federation was rendered powerless by Orders, making the organization more of a tool for Libertas to project their power rather than functioning as a union. Events during Infinite Space It is likely that Libertas made the decision to imprison Yuri and their crew in order to prevent word of the invasion of the Small Magellanic Cloud by Lugovalos. Libertas quickly responded alongside Regeinland when the "special prisoner" known as Yuri successfully escaped from the prison at Lari, sending a large fleet to re-capture him. Yuri chose to surrender to Regeinland over Libertas instead. A destroyed Elgavan ship later surfaced from a unstable void gate in Libertasian territory, near the sparsely-populated planet, GD-888. Libertas attempted to suppress knowledge of the event, but it soon became clear that the other nations were becoming restless. Once the gate came back to life, the Galactic Federation was left with no choice but to inform the public of Lugovalos' impending invasion. In addition, they now face a well-supplied Lugovalian fleet instead of a worn-out Lugovalian fleet that has traveled without the use of a warp gate to the LMC. To unite the other countries, Libertas planned to annex the other states. However, the subsequent defeat of Orders' by Regeinland, including many hardliners who participated in the battle at Hinwald allowed the moderate camp to negotiate for peace and allow Regeinland to assume leadership in the Galactic Federation. Orders was dismantled by Libertas shortly after. Libertas was confident that they will be able to stop the Lugovalos fleet from attacking the LMC if they amass their fleets at the entrance of the void gate. However, Lugovalos foresaw Libertas' strategy before crossing the void gate and proceeded to quickly ram through Libertas' formation at the centre. Eventually, Lugovalos won the battle by overwhelming their defenses with their invading force. Libertas was initially pushed back by the invading Lugovalians, having underestimated their power. Libertas eventually regained their momentum and held Lugovalos to a stalemate at the Gibraltar Sector, partly due to the Desmond Gate, which was invulnerable to Lugovalian weaponry. Lugovalos then sent a detachment to attack Andalucia Sector, making rapid gains over Libertas in that sector until the commander's main fleet was destroyed by the Desmond Gate while pursuing Yuri. As soon as the commander for the Andalucia Sector invasion, Miles Merril is taken out, the tide quickly turned to Libertasian favor and Lugovalos was pushed back. It was predominantly Libertas who held the bulk of Lugovalos' ships off until the invasion was finally called off, as most of the areas that Lugovalos invaded are Libertasian territory. Various Libertasian planets were destroyed by the Overlords' Phages, including Merylgild itself before the Warp Gate connecting the Overlords and the universe was severed. Military The Libertasian military can be assumed to be incredibly large. Being able to have a vast force capable of stretching 800,000 miles in the Battle of Hinwald. Libertasian ships are very powerful, being top on most categories of ship performance in the Galactic Federation except for fighters and carriers, which Nacio owns the top spot. However, Libertasian ships tend to have limited weapon customization and their battleships have lower mobility than Regeinland's ships. The base strength of Libertasian ships can be debatable since it borrows much technology from Zenito. That and the fact that Regeinland managed to swiftly defeat Libertas after the ZR 2 and the Taurus were destroyed by Yuri . The core force of the Libertasian military are the Orders, which is the strongest force in Libertas. The main Headquarters of the Orders is a flying fortress known as the Taurus. The chairman of the Orders is Daniel Evans, who was killed in the Battle of Hinwald. The Orders' fleet were disassembled and made part of the Libertasian fleet after the Battle of Hinwald. Known People from Libertas * Thomas Veil - An FSN agent sent by Director Lennox on President Brian's order to the prison at Lari to help Yuri break out. * Carl Kitson - A hardcore Orders member and very bitter after the Orders were disassembled. Ships Battleships * Nebula * Freedom * Evstafi Carriers * Galaxy Cruisers * Independence * Liberty * Magellan * Regal * Alliance Destroyers * Bastian * Bastian 2 Trivia Many countries in Infinite Space have real world counterparts. Libertas seems to be analogous to the USA.